Eddy Tales
by Mr. Charles
Summary: A quiet night filled with murder, demons, sex, and nightmares will come to terrify the Cul-de-Sac kids. Anthology series. Rated T for violence and blood
1. Eddy

**All Was Quiet**

All was quiet in the town of Peach Creek. No one made a sound. Everyone was quiet. All but one Ed-boy. Eddy 'Skipper' McGee was impatient for tonight his wishes will come true. He entered his house with a simple look. He went to his kitchen and made PB&J. He took a big bite from it.

*thump* *thump*

"When will it shut up?" Eddy pondered, "Maybe it is hungry. Maybe it wants some food. Maybe it wants to drink. But who else is left. Edd, no he will escape somehow. Rolf and Ed are too strong… Jimmy maybe. After all, I already fed it Sarah. No one will care… Yes! Perfect!" With a devilish smile, Eddy left his house and made his way to Jimmy's.

"I'm soo hungry right now," Jimmy's stomach growled. The flamboyant boy waltzed his way to his kitchen. His door was open, "Did I leave the door open?" Jimmy pondered. He closed the door and went to the kitchen.

"Jimmy… Forgive me…" Jimmy turned around to see a cloaked figure staring at him. The figure knocked Jimmy out cold. He carried the body back to his house. Dragging the unconscious body proved to be a challenge to Eddy. After a couple of minutes, Eddy made it all the way to the basement.

Jimmy woke up to the sound of Eddy chanting something, "Eddy! What are you doing?" Jimmy asked. The boy tried to move, but he was bound.

"AMATU KARU EBINKO INAKIAN!" Eddy chanted. Jimmy heard a growl and turned to face red eyes in the corner of Eddy's room. Slowly, the creature crawled out of the corner. The monster had a goat head with a human torso. The legs looked like a lamb's. Horns protruded from the monsters head.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Jimmy panicked. Eddy quickly ran upstairs. Before he left, he turned to face Jimmy.

"Sorry….. It was hungry." Eddy left the basement. The creature stopped and observed a frightened Jimmy.

"Please, not me….. Please," Jimmy begged. The creature seamed to smile at Jimmy. It then made a gagging sound. It spat the body of a familiar face. Jimmy winced before whispering his final word, "Sarah." The creature then pounced on Jimmy.

Upstairs, Eddy heard the yelps of Jimmy. Eddy looked at his room. He grabbed a notebook. In it were the names of the Cul-de-Sac kids. Two people were scratched out already: Nazz and Sarah. Eddy then marked Jimmy's name off, "Now, next will be Kevin." Eddy noticed that Jimmy's yelps had ceased. All was quiet for the night.

**AU: This is the first story of an anthology series. I just wanna say that they mostly be short and scary. The last chapter will be a surprise.**


	2. Johnny

**Best Friends**

Johnny was sitting in his dark room. His eyes were filled with tears. He looked at the corner of his room. There stood a piece of wood. A friend of Johnny's it was. However, it was not the same. He looked at the board and said, "I'll avenge you…." Johnny got up and went to his basement. He looked at everything in there.

"Oooo, Kevin," Nazz said as Kevin was kissing her neck. He had already took her pants off and was focusing on the strap, "What is takin' soo long," Nazz sounded a little angry.

"I got it."

"Sure." As soon as the words came from Nazz's lips, someone knocked on their bedroom door. Kevin motioned for Nazz to go to the bathroom, so no one would see her body. Kevin walked to the door and opened it.

"Yo, what do you….." Before Kevin could finish the sentence, his neck was slashed open. He fell to the ground and was choking on his own blood. Nazz heard the commotion and walked out of the bathroom. She looked at Kevin's lifeless body. Then, she focused on the figure.

"Please, don't!" Nazz begged as the figure walked closer. He took the sword and, with one slash, he split her face in half. The figure turned around and left the home.

"Ed!" screamed Edd. He was carrying a bleeding Eddy to Ed's home. As Edd made his way to Ed's front door, he saw the door was broken down, and then he saw Sarah's corpse. From the looks of it, the figure stabbed her through her back, "Oh no!" Edd made his way to Ed's room. He placed Eddy beside the door and banged on the door for Ed to open.

"Double D…. Double D…." Eddy whispered. Edd put his face closer to Eddy's.

"What is it?"

"He's in this room." Eddy said before succumbing to his wounds. Double D turned around to see the figure of a blood stained fencer. The figure moved his hand up to his mask. He pulled the mask off to reveal a new horror.

"What are you!?" Edd screamed. The figure was not human. Its face was pale, hard. Its teeth were razor sharp and were filled in rows. Its ears were unusually long. And its eyes were black and it pupils were white.

Edd tried to run, but the monster used it's telekinesis to trip him. The monster then walked closer to Edd. Edd was paralyzed with fear. The monster raise its arm to high in the air, and, with one swing, it slit Edd's throat. The monster proceeded to pick the bodies up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How cool was that, Johnny." Ed smiled at the other kid.

"I know. We showed those bully lumberjacks whose boss." A bald headed kid smiled back. The two kids made their way to the Cul-de-Sac.

"Wow! I can't wait to tell Edd and Eddy about my mission."

"Yep, bye-a Ed." The two parted ways and were happy that night. In the distance, a space ship flew away.


	3. Nazz

**The Unforgettable Halloween**

Nazz was at Party City pondering what should be her costume. The store was packed. She looked at every single one. There was an alien, a princess, Red Riding Hood, and Frankenstein's wife. She crossed her arms wondering what to wear. Her hand grazed through the stack. Unable to pick a costume, she went for Red Riding Hood. As she went to the cash register, she met her friend Kevin. Kevin had loved her, but she didn't feel the same.

"Hey, Nazz," Kevin started, "So, if you don't have any plans, I was wonderin'. Would you…"

"Sorry, Kev. The girls and I were…"

"Oh, I understand. It's cool"

"I mean I… I have a date."

"Don't tell me. Eddy?"

"Yeah." Nazz finished. In the distance, wolves could be heard howling.

"Wow," Kevin looked in the distance, "Anyways, be safe. Those wolves always return at this time. Rolf said that he saw one the size of his Nana's home, or something….. Oh! Are you going to the Peach Creek Halloween Festival!?"

"Yeah," Nazz smiled, "Afterwards, we are going to a bonfire. Okay, gotta go!" Nazz waved good-bye to Kevin.

…..

"I can't believe Eddy ditched you." Said Kelly, one of Nazz's new friends. She was dressed in a ghost suit. In her arms, Edd stood looking at her face. He never had a girlfriend in his entire life, and he was unsure what to do.

"Well…. Nazz, Eddy is known to be late, or maybe he's lost." Edd told Nazz. Nazz then went off looking for Eddy. Edd looked at Kelly (he was the Bubonic Plague, again) and said, "Let's go meet with Ed and Jesse."

…

Nazz was looking everywhere in the festival for the boy, "What was he going as?" Nazz asked herself. As she was looking, she noticed a man in a masquerade mask. His body was covered in a black cape. Nazz thought it was Eddy, but she wasn't feeling that he was. She walked away. As she did, she noticed the guy was getting closer.

She ran out of the town and into a near-by woods. She looked around and noticed the guy was gone. But when she turned around the guy was standing right in front of her. He raised a knife at her.

"Forgive me, Nazz. It won't stop." The man raised the knife and yanked it down ripping in Nazz's face.

…..

At the bonfire, Edd and Ed were getting some action. Sarah and Jimmy had mysteriously disappeared a week ago, and it hurt everyone. They were invited to the bonfire, but no one know where they are. Ed was his a samurai instead of a Viking this time, and his girlfriend, Jesse, was a ninja.

Then, Jesse and Kelly looked at Ed and Edd. Jesse jumped on Ed and kissed him. Kelly jumped on Edd.

"Whoa!" Edd yelped, "I'm not ready for….." Kelly put her finger on his lip.

"I have something to show you." She whispered.

….

The girls were done with the two Ed's.

"We have to find Ed. You know that." Jesse said.

"I know. I just want to go home."

"What if he tells?"

"Who'll believe him?"

They were getting ready to leave when. Whooosh! A body fell from a tree. The girls looked at each other then heard a familiar voice.

"Men are so stupid." Nazz walked out of a huge bush. Her face was cut open, but blood wasn't spewing out. Instead, fur was. The masked man was the one who fell. He was still alive, but very shocked. He was trembling at the sight of Nazz. While still on his back, he looked around, and spotted the body of Edd.

"What are you?" he screamed. Nazz just went over to him and took his mask off. It was Eddy.

"We know about you, Eddy. We know you sacrificed Jimmy and Sarah to a demon." Nazz told the boy, "Girls, show him who we are!" Then, the girls ripped their skins off one-by-one. As they tore off their face, they showed their true forms. They were Werewolves. Eddy's eyes widened at the thought that he was going to die.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as the girls pounced on him. They tore his body in half. Nazz got Eddy's head. Jesse got his legs. Kelly got his torso. As they finished their meal, they looked heard an all too familiar sound.

"He's here!" Kelly screamed in fear. Out of the forest, came the creature Eddy aided. It looked at Eddy's and Edd's bodies. Then, it looked at the girls. It grinned. Then, in an instant, Eddy and Edd came back to life. The creature laughed at the werewolves. The sun was coming up.

As soon as he finished those words, Edd and Eddy turned into freakish ghouls. Their noses crinkled up and their face grew horns. Their teeth became razor sharp. When they finished their transformation, the demon looked at his minions.

"It's breakfast time." The creature attacked Jesse while Edd got Kelly and Eddy got Nazz. As they finished their breakfast, they turned into their human forms of Ed, Edd, N Eddy.

**AU: What do you think? Pls leave a review. BTW, this and Ch.1 are the only two stories that'll be in the same universe. The other ones won't. Bye**


	4. Edd and a New EENE Theory

**The Sticky Note**

**AU: Everyone is 18 years old.**

Edd was at his house. He was doing what he always does: cleaning up. He entered his kitchen and noticed a foul smell.

"Dear lord! What is that putrid smell? It smells like..." He stopped in mid-sentence and notice a sticky note on his fridge. It was a game of hangmand and some letters were already filled in. It spelled _-I-_-L-E-R, "What type of person would waste a perfectly good sticky note on a useless game? Is this the doing of mother and father?" He stuffed the note in his pocket and left the kitchen, forgetting about the smell. As he left the kitchen, blood came spilling from his fridge. It started to make a tiny pool on the floor. Edd was too busy tying his shoe laces. Edd walked to his living room and left.

As he walked outside, he was greeted by Eddy, "Where were you Sockhead? Lumpy was home grounded, again. I can't believe that little twer..."

"Eddy, think before you act. We've attempted to free Ed, and ironically we were grounded. I don't want mother and father to..." Eddy slapped Edd across the face. Edd looked at his friend and pushed him. Eddy was shocked that Edd had "assaulted" him. Edd said, "Eddy, I'm sorry..." Eddy looked at him. A tear went down his cheek. Edd tried to say 'Sorry" but Eddy started laughing.

"You fell for it! HAHA! I can't believe it. Let's go save Ed."

...

Eddy and Edd had passed through the two guards (Jimmy and Sarah), and they were in Ed's room. Ed was sitting in the same box, crying.

"Lumpy, we're here to save you." Eddy started Ed turned around and his face was covered n bruises, "Geez, Lumpy. You look like a train hit you."

"Ed!" Edd ran to his friend, "Who did this to you?"

"A car." Ed replied.

"Do you know the license plate?"

"128 Se7en" Edd wrote the number down.

"Why didn't your parents help you?" Edd asked. Ed and Eddy looked confused.

"Hey, Sockhead," Eddy began, "You don't remember? 1998. We all did it." Eddy finished. Edd looked at his friends.

"What happened?"

"Are you missing somethin?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Edd was too loud, and Sarah busted through the door. She beat them up before kicking Edd and Eddy out.

"Eddy, what happened?" Edd started, forgetting about his friends.

"You're going through denial."

"Denial of what?"

"You'll remember."

...

As Edd entered his home, he was greeted by the even stronger smell, "What is going on? What's that smell?" Edd made his way to the kitchen. The blood had filled about 2/3 of the floor. Edd walked to the fridge. Slowly, he gripped the door. He opened it. His eyes widened. He backed away. Then, he slipped on the floor. Blood stained his clothes. Edd ran to the home phone. He dialed 9-11. He thought for a second. As soon as the operator answered, he ended the call. Edd ran back to the kitchen.

"Accept it, Eddward." Someone whispered behind him. Edd turned around to see Eddy and Ed standing together.

"What is this?" Edd asked.

"You would eventually find out." Eddy started.

"Who is that?"

"You know." Ed said.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"Well," Eddy began, "Me and Ed and the rest of the Cul-de-Sac kids aren't real. You were so lonely that you created us (Johnny). Your parents always abused you (Ed). You were greedy and mean, not nice (Sarah and Eddy and the Kankers). No one understood you (Rolf). You wished you were a popular and athletic person (Nazz and Kevin). You were secretly gay (Jimmy). And you are a murdering thug (Eddy's Brother). You killed your parents, who are also ours, and hid for eternity. No one would care about your parents missing since they were always going somewhere. When they disappeared, not a single person noticed, except one."

"Is that them?"

"Nope," Ed smiled, "That is a cop who was close to your dad. All those body parts belonged to him. Pretty sadistic."

Edd realized what was happening. He took out the hangman sticky note. He knew the answer: Killer.


End file.
